Vibration of a device may cause energy to be detected by a microphone of an image capture device. This vibration may be detected as noise and cause degradation of the audio experience. Typical vibration isolation strategies employ dampeners to isolate microphone components. However, these strategies have been ineffective in protected microphone implementations.